<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любовь к деньгам (это как к жизни, только к деньгам) by Damariya, MXTXLonghaired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420234">Любовь к деньгам (это как к жизни, только к деньгам)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damariya/pseuds/Damariya'>Damariya</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired'>MXTXLonghaired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humour, M/M, Money is Life, unnecessary drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damariya/pseuds/Damariya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэн Яо не хочет признания отца, он хочет денег.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любовь к деньгам (это как к жизни, только к деньгам)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Когда мама показала Мэн Яо жемчужину и рассказала, кто его отец, Мэн Яо, конечно же, ей не поверил. Мама была женщиной восторженной и не всегда видела мир таким, какой он есть. А в последнее время еще и болезненной и лишенной общего восхищения, что усугубляло.</p>
  <p>— Правда-правда, — сказала Сысы, и вот ей не поверить было сложнее.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо послушал уличные сплетни. Цзинь Гуаншань и вправду был главой клана Цзинь, любителем красивых женщин и посмещищем, бегающим от жены.</p>
  <p>«Лучше никакого отца, чем такой», — подумал Мэн Яо, потому что к маме этот человек, конечно же, не станет возвращаться.</p>
  <p>Единственным безусловно хорошим качеством его якобы отца было его огромное богатство. Мир так устроен: если у тебя есть деньги, ты можешь многое. Есть вкусную еду, носить хорошую одежду, владеть, чем вздумается. Выкупить маму из веселого дома. Если у тебя очень много денег, ты можешь практически все, разве что не нанять заклинателей из великого клана. Но великие кланы сами были богаче всех, так что изъяна в своих рассуждениях Мэн Яо не находил.</p>
  <p>Если же у тебя нет денег... тебе остается только их найти.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо обдумал свои шансы с кланом Цзинь, и они ему не понравились. Он навидался господ, подобных своему отцу: они никогда не держали своего слова. За все шестнадцать лет жизни Мэн Яо он даже весточки о себе не прислал. Еще у Цзинь Гуаншаня была суровая жена, не терпящая дома наложниц, а также законный наследник.</p>
  <p>Жемчужина стоила сущие пустяки, и больших денег за нее было не выручить. Цзинь Гуаншань еще и жадным был — Мэн Яо добавил этот недостаток в свой список ненависти к отцу.</p>
  <p>Но вместе с ней можно было продать историю. Мало ли в Поднебесной мошенников? Неужели не найдется отчаянного человека, желающего выдать себя за сына, пусть и незаконного, главы великого клана заклинателей?</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо забрал у мамы жемчужину, съездил в соседний город и успешно загнал ее какому-то мимоезжему разбойнику. Он жалел только, что не увидит лица Цзинь Гуаншаня, когда к нему заявится предполагаемый сын.</p>
  <p>Денег хватило на то, чтобы выкупить маму и снять ей небольшую комнату, и даже еще чуть-чуть осталось. Непочтительно было радоваться, что мама теперь дешевая, но Мэн Яо все равно радовался. Он подумал еще немного и купил заодно и Сысы, чтобы было кому за мамой ухаживать.</p>
  <p>Мама, конечно, ужасно расстроилась из-за жемчужины, но Мэн Яо рассудил так: пусть лучше она расстраивается, но будет жива, чем ее с этой жемчужиной похоронят. </p>
  <p>На этом деньги кончились, и Мэн Яо задумался, что ему делать дальше. Когда мама пользовалась успехом, она щедро тратила деньги на учителей для него, поэтому Мэн Яо мог читать, хорошо писал, быстро считал, неплохо играл на цине и в шашки, а еще красиво говорил и обладал талантом внушать расположение людям. Мама нанимала ему и учителей-заклинателей, но то ли ей попадались мошенники, то ли у самого Мэн Яо не было к этому делу таланта, но большого успеха он не добился. Зато приобрел стойкую неприязнь к бродячим заклинателем, высосавшим у мамы огромные деньги, и настоящую ненависть к знатным кланам, потому что у некоторых было все, а у некоторых — ничего.</p>
  <p>С таким набором умений Мэн Яо мог бы устроиться в веселый дом, но мама стала бы возражать, да и внешность у него была пусть и приятная, но не ослепительная. Много денег так не заработаешь. Так что Мэн Яо подумал-подумал — и устроился младшим писарем в средней руки лавку. Платили немного, но потом Мэн Яо вывел на чистую воду вороватого старшего писаря и в награду получил его место и любовь единственной дочери хозяина в придачу.</p>
  <p>Так Мэн Яо мог бы жениться и осесть, и жить небогато, зато в довольстве, но хозяин невовремя узнал о его матери и ее прошлом. Для дочери он хотел хорошего или хотя бы богатого мужа, а не сына шлюхи. Мэн Яо затаил обиду, но поднимать шум не стал. Он договорился с хозяином, вытряс из него умеренную сумму, ласково попрощался с несостоявшейся невестой и уехал из города.</p>
  <p>В следующем городе произошло почти то же самое, только купец был богатый и прочил дочку в жены важному чиновнику. Уезжать пришлось быстро, под покровом ночи и почти без средств.</p>
  <p>Женитьбой денег не сделаешь, осознал Мэн Яо. На каждую богатую невесту был уже претендент, а честность и талант к ведению дел ни во что не ставились, если речь шла о выгоде. </p>
  <p>Ну и ладно, решил Мэн Яо. В следующий раз он поступил умнее: нашел лавку без дочерей, стал торговать гончарными изделиями и немного подворовывать. Как с ним, так и он.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо ладил с хозяином и его сыновьями, дела постепенно шли в гору, так что хозяин даже сумел открыть второй прилавок на другом конце города, поставил управляющим младшего сына и отправил с ним Мэн Яо. Мэн Яо это целиком и полностью устраивало. Сын целыми днями гулял и веселился, и ничем ему не мешал, а когда возвращался пьяным, еще и пересказывал интересные сплетни.</p>
  <p>От него Мэн Яо и узнал забавную историю, как некий человек заявился в Башню Карпа на празднование дня рождения наследника главы клана и заявил, что он сын Цзинь Гуаншаня, предъявив в доказательство жемчужину, которую якобы получила в залог любви его мать. Возмущенный до глубины души возведенной напраслиной глава Цзинь приказал сбросить самозванца с лестницы; он упал и на месте умер, сломав себе шею.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо вежливо посмеялся. Нелюбовь к заклинателям разгорелась в нем еще сильнее.</p>
  <p>Вскоре ему представилась возможность ее проявить.</p>
  <p>Он как раз наслаждался редким затишьем, когда через забор внезапно перепрыгнул какой-то человек. Он был одет во все белое и отличался удивительной красотой. Мэн Яо охотно бы полюбовался поближе, но рядом послышались крики «Лови его!» и «Держи его!» и «Не дайте ему уйти!», поэтому он запихнул человека в боковую дверь, а сам поспешил за прилавок. Не успел он выдохнуть, как во двор ворвалась толпа людей в красном и начала орать.</p>
  <p>— Опасный преступник? — очень естественно удивился Мэн Яо. — Не видел. А что он сделал?</p>
  <p>— Не твое дело, собака шелудивая, — ответил один из людей в красном, жестами погоняя всех идти дальше.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо обиделся. Он очень хорошо одевался для человека своего уровня дохода. Если до этого он и прикидывал, на чью сторону выгоднее встать, то теперь перестал.</p>
  <p>— Подождите! — вскричал он.</p>
  <p>Предводитель отряда остановился.</p>
  <p>— Вспомнил что?</p>
  <p>— Вы ведь ловите своего врага? — уточнил Мэн Яо. — Наверняка поймаете! И вам захочется отпраздновать! А чашек-то и нету! Купите у меня посуды!</p>
  <p>Один из задержавшихся людей произнес несколько непристойных слов и смахнул с прилавка чашки, разбив их, и потоптался еще по осколкам.</p>
  <p>Он их даже не купил.</p>
  <p>— Подождите! — снова вскричал Мэн Яо, когда отряд поторопился дальше.</p>
  <p>— Что тебе еще?</p>
  <p>— Я мог бы вспомнить, где я видел вашего человека... — намекнул Мэн Яо.</p>
  <p>— Где? — спросил предводитель, хватая его за горло.</p>
  <p>— Стоимость разбитого сперва оплатите, — просипел Мэн Яо.</p>
  <p>Предводитель плюнул и отшвырнул его.</p>
  <p>— Ничего он не знает. Ищем дальше!</p>
  <p>Люди в красном убежали. Мэн Яо поднялся, потирая горло, закрыл ворота и пошел в дом.</p>
  <p>— Ушли, — хрипло сказал он беглецу.</p>
  <p>— Благодарю вас. Вы очень волнительно меня спасали, — ответил тот. — Позвольте мне...</p>
  <p>Он придвинулся поближе и положил руку на шею Мэн Яо. Прикосновение было прохладным, и горло сразу же перестало болеть.</p>
  <p>Заклинатель? Знай Мэн Яо прежде, он бы трижды задумался, прежде чем ему помогать.</p>
  <p>— Но вы должны знать, ради кого рискуете. Меня зовут Лань Сичэнь, я наследник клана Лань из Гусу. Меня преследует клан Вэнь, и если вы выдадите меня им, они щедро одарят вас.</p>
  <p>А может, и не задумался бы.</p>
  <p>— Насколько щедро? — спросил Мэн Яо.</p>
  <p>Лань Сичэнь слегка смутился.</p>
  <p>— По правде говоря, никогда не задумывался, сколько я стою. Может быть, не так уж много.</p>
  <p>— Я уверен, что за вас отвалили бы целое состояние, — великодушно сказал Мэн Яо. — Но нет. Пожалуй, я не буду вас выдавать. Вдруг мне не заплатят. Ненадежный заработок.</p>
  <p>— Да. — Взгляд Лань Сичэня смягчился. — Полагаю, что так.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо рассуждал просто. Денег ему хотелось, но не настолько, чтобы ввязываться в дела заклинателей, к которым он питал искреннюю неприязнь. Вопрос стоял так: помочь одному заклинателю или целой толпе. Мэн Яо прикинул, что помощь, оказанная одному, меньше, чем помощь, оказанная многим.</p>
  <p>Все Мэн Яо сделал правильно.</p>
  <p>Он проводил Лань Сичэня в свою комнату и посоветовал не выходить из нее. Толпа в красном еще долго будет рыскать по округе. Лучше было не рисковать.</p>
  <p>Сам он пошел в ближайшее винное заведение, отыскал там молодого хозяина и красочно расписал ему злодеяния людей из клана Вэнь, вломившихся в их лавку и побивших всю посуду. Молодой хозяин, уже в изрядном подпитии, искренне возмутился такому злодейству и, пошатываясь, отправился жаловаться отцу.</p>
  <p>Ближайшие несколько дней он не вернется, прикинул Мэн Яо. Почтенный ремесленник не одобрял выпивох. Несколько дней отеческого вразумления пойдут молодому хозяину на пользу, а самому Мэн Яо дадут свободу действий.</p>
  <p>Вернувшись, он обнаружил Лань Сичэня, где оставил — в своей комнате. Тот сидел на полу с закрытыми глазами и медитировал. Мэн Яо воспользовался случаем приглядеться поближе.</p>
  <p>Одежда Лань Сичэня, пусть хорошая, заметно обтрепалась и местами была заляпана грязью. На его коленях лежал меч в ножнах, очевидно, стоящий немало денег, как и сияющая заколка с драгоценными камнями, удерживающая его волосы.</p>
  <p>Лань Сичэнь открыл глаза и улыбнулся ему. Мэн Яо забыл про деньги.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Лань Сичэнь оказался подозрительно приятным человеком для заклинателя и важного господина. Он не жаловался на тесную комнату и скудное угощение, не чинясь, спал на постели Мэн Яо, когда тот был занят в лавке, и охотно вступал в беседу.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо очень радовался, что мама в свое время не поскупилась на учителей, потому что теперь ему было о чем поговорить со своим гостем. Куда интереснее проводить время с человеком, если у вас одинаковые пристрастия в литературе, и вы любите одних и тех же поэтов.</p>
  <p>Самое главное — он внимательно слушал и не осуждал. Мэн Яо рассказывал ему про свои идеи для системы учета товаров, про управление имуществом, рассказал даже про маму и про бордельную жизнь, но и тогда отношение Лань Сичэня не изменилось. Мэн Яо выдохнул.</p>
  <p>К недостаткам Лань Сичэня можно было отнести разве что излишнюю скромность. Он долго не соглашался принять помощь при стирке одежды и уступил, лишь поняв, что сила его рук не подходит для дела.</p>
  <p>— Давайте я и ленту вашу постираю, — предложил Мэн Яо. — Будет обидно, если порвете еще и ее.</p>
  <p>Лань Сичэнь долго смотрел на него, потом очень медленно снял ленту и протянул ему.</p>
  <p>— Это драгоценная для меня вещь, — сказал он.</p>
  <p>— Не сомневайтесь, она в надежных руках, — заверил Мэн Яо.</p>
  <p>Отстиранную и высушенную ленту Лань Сичэнь принимал с таким же задумчивым видом. Потом рассмеялся чему-то и улыбнулся Мэн Яо.</p>
  <p>— Благодарю вас, — сказал он.</p>
  <p>Отряд клана Вэнь терроризировал город и разгромил немало лавок. Мэн Яо отлично проводил время.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Увы, вечно держать Лань Сичэня в своей комнате было нельзя. Поэтому, когда прошел слух, что людей из Вэнь видели поджигающими окрестные деревни, Мэн Яо начал прикидывать, как вывести его из города.</p>
  <p>— Вам нужна другая одежда, — сказал он. — В белом вы слишком бросаетесь в глаза. Ваш рост и ваша красота и так вас выдадут, но хотя бы не сразу.</p>
  <p>Лань Сичэнь кивнул, снял заколку и сжал ее в кулаке. С хрустом осыпались украшающие ее камни, и драгоценная вещь превратилась в бесформенный слиток серебра.</p>
  <p>— Что вы делаете? — перепугался Мэн Яо.</p>
  <p>— Не могу же я вынуждать вас тратить на меня собственные средства, — сказал Лань Сичэнь. — Я знаю, что они важны для вас. Пожалуйста, возьмите серебро и камни, продайте их и купите на вырученные деньги все необходимое.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо поколебался и взял серебро.</p>
  <p>— Не стоило так, — сказал он. — Я бы что-нибудь придумал. Да и много ли стоит одежда. Камни слишком дорогие, им неоткуда взяться у меня, люди заподозрят неладное. Сохраните их. Вы в бегах, ценности вам еще пригодятся.</p>
  <p>Лань Сичэнь кивнул и убрал камни в мешочек на поясе.</p>
  <p>— Я прислушаюсь к вашему суждению, — сказал он.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо купил ему потрепанный плащ с капюшоном и еще несколько тряпок про запас. Даже в них Лань Сичэнь был как первый зеленый росток после долгой засухи: хотелось смотреть и не дышать.</p>
  <p>Прощаясь, Лань Сичэнь взял его за руку, и в его ладонь лег тяжелый камень — самый большой и дорогой из заколки.</p>
  <p>— Моя матушка умерла, и я больше не могу служить ей, — сказал Лань Сичэнь ласково. — Вы же можете еще позаботиться о своей. Примите, не отказывайтесь. И поспешите к ней. Она наверняка скучает.</p>
  <p>Он еще раз с чувством сжал руки Мэн Яо, улыбнулся ему на прощание и вышел за дверь. Мэн Яо, стискивая камень в повлажневшей ладони, поспешил за ним, но Лань Сичэнь уже затерялся среди людей, и в толпе прохожих от него не осталось даже тени. </p>
  <p>В жизни каждого богатого человека должно быть место прекрасным вещам, знал Мэн Яо. Он решил, что в его жизни прекрасным будет Лань Сичэнь. </p>
  <p>***<br/>
Вместо того чтобы продать подаренный камень ювелиру, он отправился в столицу провинции, прикинулся там богатым ограбленным торговцем, который тем не менее успел спрятать свой товар — целую шкатулку драгоценных камней — от налетевших разбойников. Существование шкатулки он подтверждал удивительным самоцветом, чистейшей воды и превосходной отделки. Карту с указанным тайником он продал не менее чем пятнадцати людям и с каждого брал цену большую, чем с предыдущего.</p>
  <p>«Жаль, что я не увижу, как они столкнутся над якобы тайником», — подумал он, но решил, что сохранение жизни важнее, чем удовлетворение чувства злорадства.</p>
  <p>Сам камень он бережно хранил в мешочке на шее и каждую ночь перед сном любовался им, думая о разном.</p>
  <p>***<br/>
Выручив внушительную сумму, Мэн Яо вернулся к матери, купил ей дом, устроил их с Сысы как можно удобнее, нанял прислугу, а оставшиеся деньги пустил в рост.</p>
  <p>— Это твой отец дал тебе? — с надеждой спрашивала Мэн Ши.</p>
  <p>— Нет, — отвечал каждый раз Мэн Яо терпеливо. — Это чужая доброта и мой собственный ум.</p>
  <p>— Ты обманываешь меня! — топала ногой Мэн Ши. — Он обязательно вернется за мной, вот увидишь!</p>
  <p>«Не вернется, — думал Мэн Яо. — Он о нас и думать забыл».</p>
  <p>Он ожидал, что в нем уже привычно вскипит злоба к надменным заклинателям, бездумно топчущим судьбы мелких людей, но нащупывал рукой мешочек на шее, и гнев стихал, не успев разгореться.</p>
  <p>***<br/>
Мэн Яо старательно ловил слухи. Экзотические товары начали пропадать с рынка — среди заклинателей разгорелась настоящая война, и торговцы не рисковали ездить далеко. Процветала торговля рисом и фуражом — армии надо было кормить. Рискнувшие предложить свои услуги той или иной стороне зарабатывали огромные суммы — и тут же теряли головы, когда их ловила другая.</p>
  <p>Если действовать скрытно и осторожно, можно неплохо навариться, прикинул Мэн Яо. Но кому же предложить свои услуги? Клану Вэнь или Союзу Низвержения Солнца? Ни Вэнь Жохань, ни Цзинь Гуаншань не вызывали у него желания служить им, но потом он узнал, что один из предводителей Низвержения Солнца — это Лань Сичэнь.</p>
  <p>Он все-таки выбрался. Он был жив.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо собирался приложить все усилия, чтобы Лань Сичэнь жил и дальше.</p>
  <p>Теперь он знал, на чьей стороне будет в этой войне.</p>
  <p>***<br/>
— Почему же вы решили служить клану Вэнь? — скучным голосом спросил его один из писцов управляющего Безночным городом. Под глазами писца залегали тени, и выглядел он так, словно не спал неделю.</p>
  <p>— Я хорошо умею считать, — скромно ответил Мэн Яо. — Клан Вэнь одерживает одну победу за другой и берет богатую добычу. Деньги любят счет, а человек — славу. Могучие воины, конечно же, не будут утруждать себя ведением описей и составлением реестров. А я бы мог.</p>
  <p>— Вы приняты, — сказал писец. — Склады вон там, вчера привезли добычу из Цинхэ. Составьте список в четырех экземплярах. Успешно справитесь — выдам двойную оплату, а сам наконец-то пойду спать.</p>
  <p>«Вот это неорганизованность! — с изумлением подумал Мэн Яо. — Кто же так ведет дела? От простого ведения списков отошли еще в прошлую династию!»</p>
  <p>«Вот она, возможность показать себя!» — подумал он потом и пошел разбираться со складом.</p>
  <p>Через пару месяцев он был уже доверенным лицом управляющего.</p>
  <p>Еще через три — был отправлен во дворец.</p>
  <p>***<br/>
— Среди моих слуг умных людей, похоже, вовсе нет, — вздохнул Вэнь Жохань, подперев щеку рукой.</p>
  <p>Кто высоко взлетел — тому далеко и падать. Своим талантом счетовода Мэн Яо привлек личное внимание самого главы клана.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо молча приложился лбом к полу.</p>
  <p>— Вот так кто угодно может поступить ко мне на службу, и никому в голову не придет проверить, кто же это. Кто ты, Мэн Яо?</p>
  <p>— Я, ничтожный... — начал Мэн Яо, не рискуя поднять голову.</p>
  <p>— Я знаю, что ты жалкое ничтожество. Переходи к делу, я и так трачу на тебя много времени.</p>
  <p>— Мои стремления крайне просты, — сказал Мэн Яо полу. — Я хочу денег и уважения.</p>
  <p>— Не держи меня за глупца. С твоими талантами деньги ты можешь заработать и так. А уважения среди заклинателей ты не получишь. Правду, Мэн Яо. И смотри мне в глаза.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо выпрямился и чопорно сложил руки на коленях.</p>
  <p>— Господин прав, — сказал он. — Денег у меня и до службы вам было достаточно, а пренебрежительное отношение других ваших слуг вызывает во мне ненависть ко всем заклинателям. Но есть дело, в котором мне можете помочь только вы, поэтому я рискнул навлечь ваш гнев и пришел к вам на службу.</p>
  <p>— И что же это? — удивился Вэнь Жохань.</p>
  <p>— Господин, вероятно, не знает, но у Цзинь Гуаншаня, главы клана Цзинь, много незаконных детей. Он бросил мою мать умирать среди проституток в нищете и бесчестии. Я хочу отомстить ему. Добившись вашего признания, я хотел просить у вас титул для матери. А он бы смотрел и раскаивался, что упустил такую даму.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо нес чушь, но вложил в голос столько ненависти, что и сам поверил в свои слова. Поверил им и Вэнь Жохань.</p>
  <p>— Цзинь Гуаншань? Так ты сын этого слизняка? — Вэнь Жохань хохотал громко и заразительно.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо почти не обиделся.</p>
  <p>— Быть по сему, — сказал Вэнь Жохань, отсмеявшись. — Я дам титул твоей матери, а еще поместье и содержание вдобавок. Хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть, как будут смеяться над твоим отцом. Певичка с титулом! Да и Лань Цижэня, этого зануду, знатно перекосит.</p>
  <p>— Господин великодушен, — поклонился Мэн Яо. Смех Вэнь Жоханя он запомнил. И затаил.</p>
  <p>— Но мою благосклонность еще надо заслужить. Прояви себя — и я выполню обещанное.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо поклонился еще раз и пошел проявлять себя.</p>
  <p>***<br/>
Мэн Яо проявил себя.</p>
  <p>***<br/>
Мэн Яо создал принципиально новую систему учета захваченных ценностей, благодаря которой легко можно было проследить, кому раньше принадлежала эта вещь, ее культурная и материальная ценность, а также кто ее захватил и куда ее переместили. </p>
  <p>— Недурно, — сказал Вэнь Жохань, когда Мэн Яо представил результаты. — Но ты можешь лучше.</p>
  <p>И Мэн Яо пошел мочь лучше. Теперь ему доверяли больше. В его руки сходились отчеты о всех закупках и перемещениях товаров для отрядов клана Вэнь. Зная, куда смотреть, легко можно было догадаться, в каком направлении Вэнь Жохань собирается нанести следующий удар.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо знал, куда смотреть.</p>
  <p>Он тщательно собирал информацию, сводил в единую сводку и отправлял ее через третьи руки Лань Сичэню. Для неопытного глаза это были просто страницы с числами, но Мэн Яо верил, что его поймут.</p>
  <p>Вэнь Жохань хмурился все сильнее, его армия терпела поражение за поражением, вражеские войска подступали все ближе. Все чаще из тронного зала выносили мертвых — или живых, в сторону пыточных подземелий. Все чаще Мэн Яо докладывал о своих успехах, преклонив колени на окровавленном полу. У него начинала кончаться сменная одежда, потому что прежняя не успевала просохнуть перед тем, как новая оказывалась испачканной.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо понял, что пора заканчивать, а то он так совсем без одежды останется. Ходить в грязном было ниже его достоинства человека, обладающего средствами.</p>
  <p>Выносить этот кошмар ему помогала лишь мысль, что Лань Сичэнь не подвел его и действительно понимал его устремления.</p>
  <p>***<br/>
К тому моменту, как армия Низвержения Солнца подступила к самому Безночному городу, Вэнь Жохань уже успел казнить почти всех своих генералов и чиновников.</p>
  <p>— Удивительно, — сказал он, придя в комнатушку Мэн Яо, забитую отчетами до потолка. — Лишь ты со мной остался. Почему ты еще не сбежал?</p>
  <p>— Зачем мне куда-то бежать, если вы здесь? — ответил Мэн Яо, склоняясь в поклоне. — Сейчас вы всех победите и возвысите меня. Я нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь.</p>
  <p>Вэнь Жохань рассмеялся.</p>
  <p>— Завидная уверенность! — воскликнул он. — Я знаю, ты давно подготовил бумаги для своей матери. Давай их сюда, я подпишу. Заслужил.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо перетащил три горки тяжелых документов и вытащил из под четвертой переплетенные бумаги.</p>
  <p>— Мои владения, вижу, ты знаешь еще лучше меня, — заметил Вэнь Жохань, просматривая свитки. — Славное поместье выбрал. Недалеко от границы с Гусу? Хорошие, богатые места. Но почему ты просишь такое маленькое содержание? У меня достаточно серебра.</p>
  <p>— Не беспокойтесь, господин, — ответил с еще одним поклоном Мэн Яо. — Я достаточно у вас наворовал. На мой век и век моей матери хватит.</p>
  <p>— Если б я не знал, что именно ты до краев заполнил мою сокровищницу, сжег бы за такие шутки, — сказал Вэнь Жохань и приложил к дарственной свою личную печать. — Ну а теперь я пошел всех убивать. Мои враги любезно собрались в одном месте и думают, что загнали меня в угол. Тут-то им и конец. Приготовь мне вина, что ли. Вернусь и отпразднуем.</p>
  <p>С этими словами он вышел.</p>
  <p>«Тут от меня больше ничего не зависит, — рассудительно подумал Мэн Яо. — Убить Вэнь Жоханя у простого человека сил не хватит. Пусть великие заклинатели сами справляются».</p>
  <p>Он не спеша сжег самые опасные для себя бумаги, заранее отложенные в сторону как раз на такой случай, и пошел посмотреть, чем все дело кончится.</p>
  <p>В тронном зале Вэнь Жохань бился против двоих заклинателей. Первым был незнакомый ему человек с огромной саблей. Мэн Яо предположил, что это глава клана Не. Вторым был Лань Сичэнь, живой, невредимый и даже сейчас невообразимо прекрасный.</p>
  <p>К сожалению, даже вдвоем они проигрывали. Мэн Яо уже получил от клана Вэнь, что хотел, да и смерти Лань Сичэня он допускать не собирался. Поэтому он дождался удобного момента, снял с пояса мешочек с деньгами и швырнул его в спину Вэнь Жоханю. Тот отвлекся на мгновение, но этого хватило. Меч Лань Сичэня вонзился в его грудь, а сабля Не Минцзюэ снесла ему голову.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо подошел и сначала забрал свои деньги, потому что о приоритетах он помнил четко, потом поклонился Лань Сичэню.</p>
  <p>— Цзэу-цзюнь, — приветливо сказал он. — Мы встретились снова.</p>
  <p>В ответ ему прилетело саблей в лицо. К счастью, меч Лань Сичэня отбил ее.</p>
  <p>— Это слуга подлого Вэнь Жоханя! — воскликнул Не Минцзюэ. — Почему ты останавливаешь меня?</p>
  <p>— Это не слуга Вэнь Жоханя, — сказал Лань Сичэнь. — Это мой друг.</p>
  <p>Его улыбка напоминала весеннее солнце после затянувшейся зимы.</p>
  <p>Послышались быстрые шаги, и в зал вбежал юноша в золотых одеждах. За ним следовало несколько человек свиты.</p>
  <p>— Чифэн-цзунь, Цзэу-цзюнь! — поклонился он. — Великая победа! Отец просит вас пожаловать к нему на встречу. Надо решить, что делать с землями клана Вэнь.</p>
  <p>Кровь еще не успела просохнуть, а они уже думают о выгоде, подумал Мэн Яо с негодованием. Правду говорят о клане Цзинь.</p>
  <p>— Клану Цзинь лишь бы деньги посчитать, — заявил Не Минцзюэ. — Когда мы убивали Вэнь Жоханя, вас что-то...</p>
  <p>— Мы благодарим вас за труд доставить нам сообщение, молодой господин Цзинь, — громко сказал Лань Сичэнь. — Пожалуйста, передайте вашему батюшке, что мы скоро будем.</p>
  <p>— И заодно можете передать Вэй Усяню, чтобы свои трупы убрал, — сказал Не Минцзюэ. — Как бы еще с ними драться не пришлось.</p>
  <p>Молодой господин Цзинь, Цзинь Цзысюань, нахмурившийся было при словах Не Минцзюэ, увидел Мэн Яо и оживился.</p>
  <p>— Ты и есть мой брат? — спросил он.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо почуял неладное.</p>
  <p>— У меня нет братьев, — сказал он с поклоном. — Молодой господин ошибся.</p>
  <p>— Я не могу ошибаться, — сказал Цзинь Цзысюань. — Я вижу семейное сходство. К тому же Чифэн-цзунь и Цзэу-цзюнь не убили тебя на месте, наверняка из почтения к моему отцу. Зачем ты служил подлому Вэнь Жоханю?</p>
  <p>— Денег хотел, — ответил Мэн Яо, поняв, что отпираться нет смысла. Но откуда они узнали?</p>
  <p>— Ответ, достойный клана Цзинь! — то ли одобрил, то ли обругал Не Минцзюэ.</p>
  <p>— Отец был оскорблен и унижен новостями, — сказал Цзинь Цзысюань. — Не представляю, как ты будешь просить прощения.</p>
  <p>Я и не буду, подумал Мэн Яо. Он открыл рот, чтобы так и сказать, но Лань Сичэнь успел первым.</p>
  <p>— Молодой господин Цзинь, — сказал он. — Не должно ли вам поспешить к отцу? Устроить встречу глав кланов непросто, наверняка ему требуется ваша помощь и поддержка. Тем более с его слабым здоровьем, помешавшем ему выйти на поле боя...</p>
  <p>Цзинь Цзысюань вздрогнул.</p>
  <p>— Да, отец нездоров, — согласился он. — Вы как всегда правы, Цзэу-цзюнь. Я вернусь к нему.</p>
  <p>Он забрал своих людей и ушел.</p>
  <p>— Храбрый юноша, — сказал Не Минцзюэ, с досадой качая головой. — Жаль, что из такого клана.</p>
  <p>— И теперь все знают, кто я? — спросил Мэн Яо. Огласка в его планы не входила. Общение с отцом — тем более.</p>
  <p>— Боюсь, что так, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Лань Сичэнь. — Вэнь Жохань, желая уязвить главу клана Цзинь и посеять раздор между нами, пустил слух, что вы пришли к нему, желая отомстить отцу. Он говорил, будто хорошо обращается с вами, а вы в благодарность служите ему верой и правдой и многократно увеличили его богатство. Над главой Цзинь втихомолку потешаются. Он поклялся разобраться с вами.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо с возмущением посмотрел на обезглавленное тело Вэнь Жоханя.</p>
  <p>— Знал бы, сам бы его убил, — сказал он.</p>
  <p>— Мне нравится твой друг, — сказал Не Минцзюэ Лань Сичэню.</p>
  <p>— Я так рад, — ответил Лань Сичэнь.</p>
  <p>***<br/>
На встречу предводителей Мэн Яо попал, следуя за Лань Сичэнем. Оставаться одному, рискуя попасть в руки клана Цзинь, он не собирался. Когда все закончится, попрошу помочь мне выбраться из Цишаня, решил Мэн Яо. Лань Сичэнь ему должен и не откажет в такой малости.</p>
  <p>Так он впервые увидел Цзинь Гуаншаня, и зрелище ему не понравилось. Глава клана Цзинь сиял здоровьем, но усиленно притворялся умирающим. Судя по презрительной усмешке Не Минцзюэ, он тоже это видел. По улыбке Лань Сичэня было не понять ничего.</p>
  <p>Цзинь Гуаншань не пригласил никого сесть и сразу же уставился на Мэн Яо.</p>
  <p>— Вижу, вы привели мне моего непочтительного сына, — сказал он. — Я должен сурово наказать его за то, что он служил нашему врагу и разбил отцовское сердце.</p>
  <p>— Молодой господин Мэн, — сказал Лань Сичэнь, продолжая улыбаться, — проявил огромную храбрость, отправившись в Цишань. Рискуя жизнью, он отправлял мне сведения о передвижениях вражеского войска. Если бы не он, возможно, мы и вовсе бы не одержали победу, или она стоила бы нам куда дороже. Прежде я отказывался называть открыто его имя, чтобы не подвергать его лишней опасности, но теперь я молчать не буду.</p>
  <p>Своими словами Лань Сичэнь делал его героем, перекрывая Цзинь Гуаншаню возможность назначить ему наказание.</p>
  <p>— Сын ли он вам или нет, я не знаю, — продолжил Лань Сичэнь. — Но правила моего клана гласят, что не следует судить людей по их рождению, лишь по их делам. Оставаясь в нашем лагере, мой друг будет пользоваться моим гостеприимством. Я давно его не видел и очень соскучился.</p>
  <p>Воистину Цзэу-цзюнь был достоин своего прозвания. Цзинь Гуаншань нахмурился и сменил тему.</p>
  <p>— Где Цзян Ваньинь? — спросил он. — Почему его до сих пор нет?</p>
  <p>— Отвечаю главе Цзинь, — с поклоном отозвался человек в фиолетовом. — Глава Цзян отправился в погоню за недобитыми остатками подлого вэньского войска. Он должен вернуться в ближайшее время.</p>
  <p>— Он слишком юн и горяч, — недовольно нахмурился Цзинь Гуаншань. — К сожалению, мой друг Фэнмянь умер, не успев обучить его. Я считаю, нам, как старшим, надо взвалить на себя этот долг и наставлять его. Вы тоже молоды, вас он может не послушать. Но я мог бы по-отечески...</p>
  <p>— Ах ты жаба ста... — начал Не Минцзюэ, полыхнув гневом.</p>
  <p>— Нам стоит все же дождаться главу Цзян, — сказал Лань Сичэнь. — Прошу вас, позаботьтесь о своем здоровье. Мы соберемся позднее, когда вернется глава Цзян и к нам смогут присоединиться главы остальных орденов. Не хотим же мы, чтобы о нас говорили, будто мы идем по стопам Вэнь Жоханя и пытаемся единолично захватить власть?</p>
  <p>Выбравшись из шатра главы Цзинь, Мэн Яо полной грудью вдохнул свежего воздуха. Что мама в нем нашла, гадал он про себя. На редкость подлый человек.</p>
  <p>— Вот подлый мерзавец, — сказал Не Минцзюэ. — Война еще не кончилась, а он уже руки к землям Цзян тянет. </p>
  <p>— К счастью, помолвка между их семьями разорвана, и с этой стороны он не подберется, — сказал Лань Сичэнь. — Нас ждут трудные времена.</p>
  <p>— Война нам еще с радостью вспоминаться будет, — предрек Не Минцзюэ. — Ненавижу эти занавесочные интриги. Давай его просто убьем? Цзинь Цзысюань кажется разумным юношей.</p>
  <p>— Перестанет, если мы убьем его отца, — невозмутимо ответил Лань Сичэнь.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо не удержался и тихо рассмеялся.</p>
  <p>— Ты настолько ему доверяешь, Сичэнь? — спросил Не Минцзюэ, вспомнив о его присутствии.</p>
  <p>— Я доверил его сообщениям всю нашу армию. Он нас не подвел.</p>
  <p>— Мэн Яо, Мэн Яо, — сказал Не Минцзюэ. — Почему ты на самом деле шпионил для нас? Про деньги не ври, я не настолько дурак.</p>
  <p>Его тон неприятно напомнил Мэн Яо интонации Вэнь Жоханя. Что сойдет для Вэнь Жоханя, сгодится и для Не Минцзюэ, решил он и вытащил бумаги на титул и поместье.</p>
  <p>— Так, — сказал Не Минцзюэ, дочитав до конца. — Я понял. Хорошая причина. Никто не назовет тебя непочтительным сыном.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо молча поклонился. Лань Сичэнь убрал бумаги себе в рукав.</p>
  <p>— Бои за город заканчиваются, — сказал он. — Надо позаботиться, чтобы не начались грабежи.</p>
  <p>— Найти склады и оцепить, — сказал Не Минцзюэ.</p>
  <p>— Зачем искать? — спросил Мэн Яо. — Я знаю, где они. Могу проводить.</p>
  <p>— От тебя много пользы, — сказал Не Минцзюэ одобрительно.</p>
  <p>— Ванцзи, — сказал Лань Сичэнь.</p>
  <p>От группы заклинателей в белом отделилась высокая фигура и приблизилась к ним. Лань Ванцзи был точной копией Лань Сичэня, но Мэн Яо ни за что бы их не спутал — и не только из-за улыбки. Дело было в глазах. Лань Сичэнь смотрел на мир с живым интересом и приязнью. Лань Ванцзи будто бы наблюдал издалека.</p>
  <p>— Мой брат, Ванцзи, — сказал Лань Сичэнь Мэн Яо. Брату же он сказал: — Это мой друг и благодетель. Я рассказывал тебе о нем. Почитай его так же, как почитаешь меня.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи молча поклонился брату, потом повернулся к Мэн Яо и точно так же поклонился ему.</p>
  <p>— Возьми людей, — продолжил Лань Сичэнь. — Поставь на охрану складов.</p>
  <p>— Моих тоже, — добавил Не Минцзюэ.</p>
  <p>— Все исполню, — сказал Лань Ванцзи.</p>
  <p>Он посмотрел на Мэн Яо. Мэн Яо все понял и пошел за ним.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи провел его по лагерям всех четырех великих кланов. В каждом он говорил: «Двадцать человек для охраны складов». И ему давали людей.</p>
  <p>Они прошли по Безночному городу и расставили людей, по двое от каждого клана.</p>
  <p>— Это основные, — сказал Мэн Яо, когда они закончили и остались вдвоем. — Тут хранятся богатства клана Вэнь. Что в городских домах, я не знаю.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи кивнул. За все это время он не произнес ни одного лишнего слова, будто скупился на них.</p>
  <p>Недалеко от Знойного дворца с ними случилась неприятная встреча.</p>
  <p>Глава Цзинь, притомившись, видимо, болеть в своем шатре, вышел на прогулку.</p>
  <p>— Второй молодой господин Лань, — сказал он. — Странную компанию вы водите.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи коротко поклонился Цзинь Гуаншаню. Мэн Яо отметил, что ему самому Лань Ванцзи кланялся куда ниже, и испытал прилив симпатии.</p>
  <p>— Очень странную компанию. Я думаю, вам лучше вернуться в лагерь Лань и дать мне поговорить с этим человеком.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи молчал и не шевелился.</p>
  <p>— Второй молодой господин Лань, слышали ли вы меня?</p>
  <p>Если и слышал, по нему не скажешь, подумал Мэн Яо, начиная нервничать. Он же намеренно идет на конфликт!</p>
  <p>— Лань Ванцзи! Как ты смеешь не слушать слов главы Цзинь! В тебе нет почтения к старшим?</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи смотрел вперед, и в его глазах говорящий не отражался.</p>
  <p>— Лань Ванцзи, ты!..</p>
  <p>— Лань Чжа-а-а-ань! — завопил кто-то еще таким громким голосом, что заклинатели клана Цзинь шарахнулись в сторону. — Вот ты где! Полдня тебя ищу!</p>
  <p>Обладатель голоса был высок и ужасно худ, одет в черное и небрежно вертел в руках флейту. Он посмотрел равнодушным взглядом на главу Цзинь со свитой и расслабленно махнул им рукой.</p>
  <p>— Так вот, Лань Чжань... — начал он.</p>
  <p>— Вэй Усянь! — гневно крикнул тот же богато одетый тип. — Ты всякий стыд потерял! Выкажи уважение!..</p>
  <p>Неужели это и был знаменитый некромант, воплощение подлости и мерзких уловок?</p>
  <p>— Ты кто такой? — покосился на него Вэй Усянь. — Это не я всякий стыд потерял, а ты — всякий страх. Будут на меня еще всякие собаки лаять.</p>
  <p>Цзинь Гуаншань нахмурился и приподнял руку. Заклинатели Цзинь схватились за мечи.</p>
  <p>— Вэй Ин, — проронил Лань Ванцзи.</p>
  <p>— Что? Что? Ну не поклонился я ему, что с того? Я не собираюсь кланяться людям, которых не уважаю. И не надо так на меня смотреть, ты его тоже не уважаешь!</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи продолжал смотреть на Вэй Усяня, ничем не возразив, тем не менее, на его слова. Вэй Усянь упрямо выпятил подбородок.</p>
  <p>Повисла тишина. Вэй Усянь и Лань Ванцзи мерились взглядами, да так, что воздух хрустел и готов был осыпаться от напряжения. Мэн Яо прикинул, в какую сторону бежать, если что. Заклинатели Цзинь замерли тоже.</p>
  <p>— Ну ладно, — вздохнул через пару минут Вэй Усянь, повернулся к Цзинь Гуаншаню и преувеличенно низко поклонился ему, подметя рукавами землю. — Надеюсь, теперь ты доволен, — сказал он Лань Ванцзи. — Пойдемте уже.</p>
  <p>Он схватил их за запястья и потащил за собой. Мэн Яо попробовал вырваться, но хватка костистой руки была неожиданно сильной.</p>
  <p>Вэй Усянь затащил их в какое-то разрушенное здание и отпустил. Отпустил Мэн Яо. Руку Лань Ванцзи он продолжал сжимать все так же крепко.</p>
  <p>— Послушай-ка, не помню твое имя... — начал он.</p>
  <p>— Мэн Яо, — сказал Лань Ванцзи.</p>
  <p>Вэй Усянь недовольно покосился на него.</p>
  <p>— Господин Мэн, — поправился он. — Я хочу задать вам вопрос. Говорят, что у вас превосходная память и об имуществе клана Вэнь вы знаете все.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо поклонился.</p>
  <p>— Немного, — скромно сказал он.</p>
  <p>— Несколько лет назад клан Вэнь разграбил наш дом, Пристань Лотоса, и обчистил все, что мог. Вы знаете, где сейчас эти вещи?</p>
  <p>— Это было до того, как я поступил на службу... — заколебался Мэн Яо. — Но, полагаю, я мог бы поднять старые бумаги и поискать их.</p>
  <p>— Так поищите, — сверкнул глазами Вэй Усянь. — Это очень важно. Важнее любых ваших дел!</p>
  <p>— Вэй Ин, — подал голос Лань Ванцзи.</p>
  <p>— Опять ты меня перебиваешь! — возмутился Вэй Усянь, поворачиваясь к нему. Тут он обнаружил, что все еще крепко держит Лань Ванцзи за руку. — Ой. Ты сразу сказать не мог? Я тебе рукав перепачкал.</p>
  <p>Он принялся оттирать пятна, оставшиеся от его пальцев, но только размазал их сильнее. Лань Ванцзи издал странный звук и вырвал рукав.</p>
  <p>— Кто вообще ходит воевать в белом, а? — доверительно спросил Вэй Усянь у Мэн Яо. — Ох уж эти Лани. Найдите сокровища клана Цзян, господин Мэн. Мы наградим вас. А если не найдете, — его глаза странно заблестели, — я позабочусь, чтобы вы...</p>
  <p>— Вэй Ин.</p>
  <p>— Лань Чжань! Ты можешь хоть сегодня оставить меня в покое!</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи проигнорировал его и обратился к Мэн Яо:</p>
  <p>— Прошу вас выполнить его просьбу. Вы сильно меня этим обяжете.</p>
  <p>— О, я понимаю! — обрадовался Мэн Яо. — Клан Цзян сейчас на закате своего влияния, и если к нему вернутся его сокровища, вернуть былое величие тоже станет проще. Если я выполню вашу просьбу, увеличатся и добрые чувства между кланами Цзян и Лань, что сыграет большую роль в послевоенной политике...</p>
  <p>Он осекся. Вэй Усянь и Лань Ванцзи смотрели на него совершенно одинаковыми непонятными взглядами. Мэн Яо к таким не привык.</p>
  <p>Он откашлялся и сказал:</p>
  <p>— Тогда давайте сейчас и пойдем в архив?</p>
  <p>И они пошли в архив.</p>
  <p>По пути Мэн Яо услышал, как Вэй Усянь тихо говорит Лань Ванцзи:</p>
  <p>— Не слушай его, мы и так очень хорошо относимся к клану Лань, несмотря даже на твое занудство.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи что-то ответил ему, но Мэн Яо не разобрал что.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>— Пока я не пришел, документация тут велась из рук вон плохо, — сказал Мэн Яо, разыскивая полки за нужный год. — Но, думаю, у меня получится... Нет-нет, молодой господин Вэй, не трогайте тут ничего! Если вы положите свитки не на то место, мы потом никогда ничего не найдем! Говорю же, дурная организация.</p>
  <p>В ответ на это Вэй Усянь презрительно фыркнул, но ушел в центр зала, где сидел, вытащив свой гуцинь, Лань Ванцзи. </p>
  <p>— Сыграй что-нибудь праздничное, — потребовал он. — Хотя ты не знаешь веселых песен. Надо будет сводить тебя к певичкам, научишься хорошей музыке. Ай, драться-то зачем! Ладно, тогда хотя бы не похоронное!</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи действительно заиграл какую-то мелодию, тихую и умиротворяющую. Ясные звуки его музыки были чисты и прохладны, и отчего-то на душе у Мэн Яо становилось светлее. Он нашел подходящие свитки, перевязанные веревкой и скрепленные биркой, отнес их к центральному столу и сел разбираться.</p>
  <p>Через некоторое время музыка заметно изменилась. Мэн Яо поднял голову и увидел, что Вэй Усянь дремлет на плече у Лань Ванцзи, поэтому тот играет только одной рукой, чтобы не потревожить его. Наверное, от этого мелодия стала звучать по-другому. Теперь она была как будто нежной и полной затаенной радости. </p>
  <p>— Ханьгуан-цзюнь, — сказал Мэн Яо тихо, чтобы не сбить настрой.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи покосился на него, и Мэн Яо воспринял это как разрешение продолжить.</p>
  <p>— Я ведь мог сейчас искать добычу, взятую в Гусу, — сказал он. — Почему вы не захотели этого?</p>
  <p>— Наш клан богат, — ответил Лань Ванцзи, — но подлинное наше богатство не в золоте и не в могучих талисманах. Самая большая ценность клана Лань — мой брат и наши древние книги. Вы уже спасли и то, и другое. Желать от вас большего значило бы искушать судьбу.</p>
  <p>С такой точки зрения Мэн Яо свой поступок не рассматривал. Клан Лань поистине отличался монашеской скромностью.</p>
  <p>— Тогда я начну с клана Цзян, — сказал он после долгого молчания. — Продолжу кланом Не, на которых пришелся основной удар в войне. К тому времени пойдут слухи, и ко мне начнут обращаться мелкие кланы. Я буду помогать им во славу клана Лань. Пусть у вас будет меньше денег, зато будет больше союзников. Клан Цзинь моей помощи не дождется. Они и так достаточно сильны. Что вы на это скажете, Ханьгуан-цзюнь?</p>
  <p>Он стал дожидаться возмущения своей расчетливостью, приличествующей только мелким торгашам.</p>
  <p>— Вы будете поступать так, как сочтете правильным, — невозмутимо ответил Лань Ванцзи. Почему-то Мэн Яо показалось, что к мелодии гуциня примешивается смех.</p>
  <p>— Правду говорит молодой господин Вэй, — сказал он. — Вы и правда несколько занудны, простите за невежливое замечание. Его уже можно разбудить, кстати. Я нашел юньмэнские описи.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи прижал ладонью струны, оборвав музыку. Вэй Усянь недовольно пошевелился и открыл глаза.</p>
  <p>— Вот, — сказал ему Мэн Яо. — Записи обо всех вещах, вывезенных из Пристани Лотоса. Часть из них была роздана приспешникам Вэнь Жоханя в награду, часть увезли в другие земли, но некоторые можно найти здесь, в Безночном городе.</p>
  <p>Вэй Усянь выхватил у него свитки. Его глаза горели темным пламенем.</p>
  <p>— Я это запомню, — сказал он. — Я запомню вас.</p>
  <p>Сказав это, он вылетел за дверь.</p>
  <p>— Это была угроза? — удивленно спросил Мэн Яо у Лань Ванцзи.</p>
  <p>— Вэй Ин не забывает добра, — ответил тот, убирая гуцинь.</p>
  <p>Он встал и куда-то пошел. За неимением других дел Мэн Яо пошел за ним.</p>
  <p>***<br/>
Лань Ванцзи отвел его в ставку клана Лань. По соседству находился гомонящий и шумный лагерь клана Не, но тут было удивительно тихо. Заклинатели в белом передвигались неслышно, а разговаривали негромко. Похоже, они собирались уже ложиться спать, хотя время было еще не позднее.</p>
  <p>Вскоре они встретили Лань Сичэня. Братья обменялись долгим взглядом, и Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся шире и кивнул.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи поклонился ему, отдал отдельный поклон Мэн Яо и ушел.</p>
  <p>— Я надеюсь, Ванцзи хорошо позаботился о вас, — сказал Лань Сичэнь, легким движением руки приглашая его идти за собой. — Он неоспоримо добр, но людям, знающим его плохо, может прийтись нелегко.</p>
  <p>— Очень веселый юноша, — заверил его Мэн Яо. — И с превосходным характером.</p>
  <p>— Впервые слышу, чтобы кто-то отзывался о Ванцзи подобным образом, — удивился Лань Сичэнь. — Но я рад, что вы поладили.</p>
  <p>Они подошли к ничем не выделяющемуся шатру, и Лань Сичэнь предложил ему пройти внутрь.</p>
  <p>— Я сказал, что вы будете пользоваться моим гостеприимством, — сказал он. — Не хотел бы навязывать его силой. Но я подумал, что вам не захочется возвращаться в Знойный дворец. Переночуйте у нас.</p>
  <p>— Я бы не хотел отнимать у кого-то постель, — запротестовал Мэн Яо. — Все устали после битвы, и человеку, которому принадлежит этот шатер, отдохнуть требуется, несомненно, больше, чем мне.</p>
  <p>— Это мой шатер и моя постель, — сказал Лань Сичэнь мягко. — И я сам предлагаю. Все равно мне сегодня ночью не спать. А завтра мы подберем вам что-нибудь более подходящее.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо лишился дара речи.</p>
  <p>-Позвольте мне хоть это сделать для вас, — сказал Лань Сичэнь, деликатно не замечая его состояния. — Я хотел заняться бумагами. Тут стоит ширма; я надеюсь, вам не помешает свет.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо помотал головой.</p>
  <p>Лань Сичэнь внимательно посмотрел на него.</p>
  <p>— Простите, если я скажу лишнее. Мне кажется, вам сегодня не стоит оставаться одному. Не могу представить, что вам пришлось пережить на службе у Вэнь Жоханя, но это не могло быть просто. Все закончилось, молодой господин Мэн. Вы можете отдохнуть.</p>
  <p>— Мне совсем не было сложно, — сказал Мэн Яо, обретя голос. Почему-то он слегка подрагивал. — Сначала никто меня не замечал, а потом и пальцем не смел ко мне прикоснуться. Сильных воинов много, но хороших счетоводов трудно сыскать.</p>
  <p>— Если вы так говорите, — согласился Лань Сичэнь.</p>
  <p>Он отвернулся и, как и обещал, занялся бумагами. Мэн Яо зашел за ширму, скинул верхнюю одежду и лег в его постель. Она пахла незнакомыми травами, таким же запахом, который исходил от его одежд пару лет назад.</p>
  <p>Тихий шорох бумаг прекратился; вместо него послышалась флейта. «Ох уж этот клан Лань с их музыкой», — подумал Мэн Яо, но мысль была беззлобной. Мелодия, которую играл днем Лань Ванцзи, переливалась радостью, вечерняя песня Лань Сичэня была полна светлой печали и тихого упорства. Мэн Яо почему-то подумал об ивах на берегу медленно струящейся реки, гнущихся, но не сломленных.</p>
  <p>Он уткнулся лицом в подушку и заставил себя дышать медленно и ровно.</p>
  <p>Лань Сичэнь играл, пока он не заснул.</p>
  <p>Когда он проснулся, в шатре никого не было, но рядом с постелью лежала свежая одежда по его размеру, непривычного белого цвета. Лань Сичэнь был на редкость предусмотрителен. Ходить по лагерю в одеждах клана Вэнь означало нарываться на лишние неприятности. Неприятностей Мэн Яо не хотел.</p>
  <p>***<br/>
Дни он проводил за списками и описями. Сначала для клана Не, потом, как он и предсказывал, потянулись мелкие кланы. Чем мельче был клан, тем более важными они старались себя представить, тем высокомернее держались. Даже являясь с просьбой, не все умели вести себя учтиво. Служи Мэн Яо еще у Вэнь Жоханя, он легко устроил бы этим людям кучу неприятностей, но среди остальных кланов у него было пока мало связей, поэтому он улыбался и молчал. И запоминал на будущее.</p>
  <p>Если кто-то начинал шуметь, возмущаться или твердить, будто он нарочно утаивает сведения, рядом как по волшебству возникал Лань Ванцзи, и снова наступала тишина. Великие кланы были большой силой, и три из них теперь были в долгу перед Мэн Яо.</p>
  <p>Само собой сложилось, что ночи он проводил в постели Лань Сичэня. «Тогда вы уступили мне свое ложе, молодой господин Мэн, — говорил Лань Сичэнь. — Разве я могу проиграть вам в гостеприимстве?»</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо склонял голову и каждую ночь засыпал под пение флейты. Он ждал чего-то, сам не зная чего, но ничего не происходило. Лань Сичэнь смотрел на него безмятежным теплым взглядом и, как бы Мэн Яо ни старался, он не мог истолковать его. </p>
  <p>***<br/>
Когда луна уменьшилась на треть, Лань Сичэнь вернулся в лагерь раньше обычного. </p>
  <p>— Прошу прощения за долгое ожидание, молодой господин Мэн, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Не сразу получилось улучить удобный момент, чтобы поговорить о вашем деле. Но все решено, и никто теперь не посмеет говорить, будто ваше поместье вы получили незаслуженно.</p>
  <p>С этими словами он передал Мэн Яо бумаги с печатью Вэнь Жоханя. Теперь на ней стояли печати и остальных четырех кланов.</p>
  <p>— Как вы убедили главу Цзинь? — изумился Мэн Яо. На полное признание он не рассчитывал.</p>
  <p>— Хотел бы я сказать, что призывом к здравому смыслу и разумными аргументами, — вздохнул Лань Сичэнь. — Но, увы, на него подействовали лишь угрозы и вымогательство. Боюсь, я нажил вам врага, молодой господин Мэн. Глава Цзинь не простит вам своей уступки.</p>
  <p>— Как и вам, — нахмурился Мэн Яо. — Не стоило ради меня...</p>
  <p>— Это куда меньше того, что мы все вам должны, — твердо сказал Лань Сичэнь. — К тому же за вас говорили Лань, Не и Цзян. У него не было выхода. Против трех кланов сразу он не пойдет.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо опустил голову и долго не мог подобрать слов.</p>
  <p>— Благодарю вас, — наконец сказал он. — Я не рассчитывал, что все признают... что у меня получится... Я не рассчитывал, что выживу! — вырвалось у него то, что он говорить совсем не собирался.</p>
  <p>Лань Сичэнь потянулся и взял его за руку.</p>
  <p>— Я не хотел спрашивать, но все-таки спрошу, — тихо сказал он. — Зачем ты пошел на службу к Вэнь Жоханю? Я знаю, что не ради денег. Не ради титула, потому что с нашей победой все дарованное кланом Вэнь у тебя бы отобрали. Скажи мне, что тобой вело?</p>
  <p>Его взгляд был невыносимо мягок.</p>
  <p>Вот и оно, с ужасом осознал Мэн Яо. Вот почему мама любила Цзинь Гуаншаня. Вот почему он... Мама хранила жемчужину. Но разве он сам не носит у сердца камень Лань Сичэня? Мама обезумела от своих чувств. Мэн Яо и сам мыслил сейчас совсем не четко.</p>
  <p>Одно он знал точно. Он кончит точно так же. Главы великих кланов не руководствуются сердцем. А у него даже не будет сына, чтобы было кому о нем позаботиться.</p>
  <p>— Деньги, — твердо сказал он, собрав все силы. — Я человек низкий и подлый, я хочу жить в богатстве и процветании, и беспокоиться только о том, чтобы кухня не испортила блюда на ужин.</p>
  <p>Лань Сичэнь опустил ресницы.</p>
  <p>— Мне не следовало спрашивать, — сказал он ровным голосом. — Прости меня.</p>
  <p>Видеть его таким было больнее, чем попадать под колотушки в борделе. Мэн Яо не мог больше жить в его шатре, слушать игру на флейте, обсуждать последние административные реформы — потому что он знал, чем все закончится, знал, что будет после того, как закончится, и не хотел этого.</p>
  <p>— Прошу вас, отпустите меня, — попросил он. — Я... я не хочу... не могу здесь оставаться.</p>
  <p>— Разве я держу тебя?</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо посмотрел на их соединенные руки — и правда. Это он вцепился в руку Лань Сичэня так, что было не отодрать.</p>
  <p>— Извините, — сказал он и заставил себя разжать пальцы.</p>
  <p>Чтобы чем-нибудь их занять, он вытащил из потайного кармана нижних одежд несколько писем.</p>
  <p>— Хранил для себя, но вам больше пригодится. Это переписка Цзинь Гуаншаня с Вэнь Жоханем. Датируется после начала войны. Используйте, как посчитаете нужным. А теперь, пожалуйста, прикажите мне уйти, потому что сам я не смогу.</p>
  <p>— Ступайте, молодой господин Мэн, — сказал Лань Сичэнь, и это был, пожалуй, самый великодушный поступок, который кто-то когда-либо совершал ради Мэн Яо. — Доброй дороги.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо повернулся и сбежал.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>У выхода из лагеря он натолкнулся на Лань Ванцзи.</p>
  <p>— Ханьгуан-цзюнь, — сказал он. — Мне надо уехать. Могу ли я взять быструю лошадь?</p>
  <p>Пешком он будет идти долго. И медленно. А Мэн Яо хотелось убраться из Цишаня как можно быстрее.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи проводил его к конюшням и лично выбрал для него коня.</p>
  <p>— Благодарю вас, — сказал Мэн Яо. Потом он не сдержался. Проклятые чувства снова стояли на пути чистой и бескорыстной любви к наживе. — Прошу вас, поберегите своего брата.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи кивнул и поклонился ему на прощание.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо уезжал в расстроенных чувствах, но странно успокоенный.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо перевез маму и Сысы в новое поместье и окружил уютом и роскошью. «Я чуть не подвел тебя, — думал он. — Что бы с тобой случилось, умри я в Цишане?»</p>
  <p>— Это отец тебе дал? — спрашивала Мэн Ши.</p>
  <p>— Нет, матушка, — ласково отвечал Мэн Яо. — Это мой собственный ум и чужая доброта.</p>
  <p>Цзинь Гуаншань бы скорее подавился, чем дал им что-то.</p>
  <p>Чтобы не думать лишнего, Мэн Яо загрузил себя делами. Занявшись управлением поместьем, он перевернул все вверх дном и расставил, как ему больше нравилось. Он перевел свои земли на новую систему податей и разбогател еще сильнее, хотя и так не знал, куда деньги девать. Принадлежащие ему лавки отчитывались о возросших прибылях, угодья докладывали об обилии дичи, на полях собирали богатые урожаи, и даже должники — и те исправно возвращали проценты по займам.</p>
  <p>Губернатор провинции и важные чиновники наперебой стремились зазвать его к себе в гости и намекали, что у них есть незамужние дочери. Мэн Яо скромно отказывался.</p>
  <p>Даже цветы в саду цвели особенно пышно.</p>
  <p>Правду говорят: если у тебя мало денег — у тебя много хлопот. Если у тебя много денег — хлопот у тебя вдвойне.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо стало скучно.</p>
  <p>Он проверил, как работают его управляющие — но они воровали не больше установленных им трех процентов. Он нашел себе учителей по стихосложению, игре на цине и владению мечом, ушел с головой в уроки — но и тут преуспел.</p>
  <p>С тоски он разорил давних обидчиков, разрушил браки бывших невест и построил три храма бодхисаттве Гуаньинь.</p>
  <p>Легче не стало. Хотелось странного.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо раскинул мозгами и написал Не Минцзюэ.</p>
  <p>В письме он спрашивал, как продвигаются дела по восстановлению Цинхэ и не нужна ли помощь.</p>
  <p>Ответ ему написал Не Хуайсан. Мэн Яо помнил, что о нем говорили как о человеке никчемном, слабом и не могущественном. Но пользовавшимся большой любовью своего героического брата.</p>
  <p>Не Хуайсан пространно описывал Цинхэ и Нечистую Юдоль, приложил прелестные иллюстрации и жаловался, что брат вечно разрывается между Цинхэ и Гусу и совсем ничего не успевает из-за каких-то дел с Цзэу-цзюнем. Их земли начали процветать благодаря денежным вложениям из их доли добычи, но восстановление идет медленно. А в Облачных глубинах все еще хуже, потому что добрый Лань Сичэнь настоял, чтобы сначала позаботиться о младших семьях.</p>
  <p>Это было все, что Мэн Яо хотел знать, и даже больше.</p>
  <p>Он срочно выкупил у губернатора несколько хороших казенных ремесленников, выдал им денег и подводы с материалами и велел отправляться в Цайи. Там они должны были совершенно ненавязчиво предложить свои услуги клану Лань — и брать по самым низким расценкам, и большую скидку предложить. Мэн Яо не посмел отправлять людей непосредственно в Облачные Глубины, но не упустит же клан Лань возможность нанять мастеров?</p>
  <p>Не Хуайсану он написал благодарственное письмо и приложил несколько симпатичных безделушек, потому что слышал, будто тот их любит.</p>
  <p>В ответ ему пришло письмо от Не Минцзюэ. Превосходным смелым почерком, в котором угадывалась его резкая натура, он поблагодарил Мэн Яо за снисходительность к его брату и отчитал за нее же.</p>
  <p>Следом прилетело письмо от Не Хуайсана с жалобами на поломанные подарки.</p>
  <p>«Что за странная семья, — думал Мэн Яо. — Пишу старшему брату — мне отвечает младший. Пишу младшему — на меня сердится старший».</p>
  <p>Не Минцзюэ он написал увещевающее письмо с рассуждениями о морали и современной молодежи, а Не Хуайсану послал еще приятных безделиц.</p>
  <p>Начало было положено. Вскоре ему написала очаровательное письмо молодая госпожа Цзян, в котором благодарила за помощь в поиске сокровищ ее клана и просила располагать ею. </p>
  <p>Мэн Яо подумал и счел знакомство полезным. Чтобы продемонстрировать готовность к дальнейшему общению, он отправил ей несколько мешочков с редкими специями. Получил письмо от главы клана Цзян с просьбой прекратить, и еще одно письмо, от Вэй Усяня, с требованием продолжать. Молодая госпожа Цзян ограничилась благодарностью и свежими новостями из Юньмэна.</p>
  <p>По какой-то причине Цзян Яньли нравилось писать ему. Мэн Яо долго не мог понять, в чем дело, пока в письмах не начали появляться упоминания ее жениха, некоего Цзинь Цзысюаня. Его полубрата.</p>
  <p>Тут была какая-то интрига. Мэн Яо пока не знал, что об этом думать, поэтому просто собирал информацию.</p>
  <p>Ремесленники, посланные в Цайи, отчитались, что работы над восстановлением Облачных Глубин ведутся исправно, но нужны еще материалы. А еще — что заклинатели клана Лань бегают и собирают книги для библиотеки.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо оживился, разослал людей в поисках старинных книг и, собрав некоторое количество, отправил найденное в Облачные Глубины. Стоили они больших денег, но хоть так его душа немного успокоилась.</p>
  <p>Лань Сичэнь ничего не ответил ему, и это было настолько невежливо, что Мэн Яо счел эту невежливость отличным знаком.</p>
  <p>Он продолжил посылать книги. Однажды он в шутку положил к ним свои старые фальшивые учебники по заклинательству. Может быть, Лань Сичэнь посмеется, надеялся он.</p>
  <p>Смеялся ли Лань Сичэнь, так и осталось неизвестным, но вскоре в ворота его поместья постучал Лань Ванцзи.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо лично вышел встретить его и проводил в самую большую торжественную приемную. Потом он посмотрел на лицо Лань Ванцзи, увел его в свой кабинет и налил ему чаю. </p>
  <p>Вежливо пригубив, Лань Ванцзи достал из рукава сверток, вынул из него книгу и нефритовую бирку и положил их перед ним.</p>
  <p>Книга оказалась пособием по заклинательству. Нефритовая бирка — нефритовой биркой.</p>
  <p>— Благодарю за щедрый дар, — сказал Мэн Яо. — Но не поздно ли мне начинать?</p>
  <p>— Вы много трудитесь в последнее время, — сказал ему Лань Ванцзи таким равнодушным голосом, что Мэн Яо заподозрил издевку. — Усердный человек многого может добиться.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо собрался ответить едкой репликой — или вежливой благодарностью, он еще не решил, но тут в кабинет вплыла мама.</p>
  <p>У Мэн Ши бывали хорошие дни — и бывали плохие дни. Сегодня она танцевала и пела, так что день был не из лучших.</p>
  <p>— Заклинатель? — обрадовалась она, увидев Лань Ванцзи. — Тебя прислал мой любимый? Ты приехал забрать меня? Забери меня! Забери! Забери!</p>
  <p>В кабинет вбежала Сысы.</p>
  <p>— Простите, господин, — выдохнула она. — Не уследила.</p>
  <p>Мэн Ши перешла на вой. Лань Ванцзи выхватил гуцинь.</p>
  <p>«Не убьет же он ее!» — промелькнула в голове у Мэн Яо паническая мысль.</p>
  <p>Но Лань Ванцзи заиграл успокаивающую мелодию. Знакомую мелодию. Именно ее он играл в Безночном городе Вэй Усяню.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо поморгал, укладывая в голове новую информацию.</p>
  <p>Глаза Мэн Ши закрылись, и она обмякла, привалившись к Сысы.</p>
  <p>— Спит, — шепотом сказала та.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи убрал гуцинь, подхватил Мэн Ши на руки и взглядом спросил дорогу.</p>
  <p>— Сюда, — сказал Мэн Яо. Чего он не хотел, так демонстрировать семейные дела посторонним, но делать было нечего.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи опустил маму на постель, сел рядом и взял ее за запястье. Его глаза закрылись, и он засиял прохладным синим светом.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо смотрел на него и видел другого человека. С таким же лицом, но совсем другого. Кого он одновременно хотел и страшился увидеть.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи открыл глаза и погас.</p>
  <p>— Без последствий, — сказал он.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Прошу вас, считайте мой дом своим, — неохотно предложил Мэн Яо, когда они снова сели в его кабинете пить чай. — Если будете поблизости, и вам потребуется кров, приходите без стеснения.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи кивнул. После этого он повернул голову и очень внимательно посмотрел на нефритовую бирку.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо нахмурился, проследив за его взглядом.</p>
  <p>— Говорят, — сказал он, — что Облачные Глубины находятся высоко в горах и простым людям не дано их увидеть.</p>
  <p>— Это правда, — ответил Лань Ванцзи.</p>
  <p>— Говорят, что даже заклинатели из других кланов не могут проникнуть внутрь без приглашения.</p>
  <p>— Это правда.</p>
  <p>— Эта бирка — приглашение?</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи очень красноречиво отпил глоток чая.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо подумал, как бы выразиться наиболее вежливо, потом решил спросить, как есть.</p>
  <p>— А сразу вы сказать не могли?</p>
  <p>— Брат не хочет вас видеть, — ответил Лань Ванцзи.</p>
  <p>— Разве стал бы он тогда присылать мне бирку?</p>
  <p>— Вы тоже не образец последовательности.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо прикусил губу. Лань Ванцзи был прав.</p>
  <p>— Брат запретил мне вмешиваться, — сказал Лань Ванцзи. — Но он не запрещал мне задавать вопросы. Я задам. Один. — Он выдержал долгую паузу. — Молодой господин Мэн. Что вы делаете?</p>
  <p>Именно над этим вопросом Мэн Яо уже год старался не задумываться.</p>
  <p>— Я не знаю, — честно ответил он.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи кивнул и ничего больше не говорил.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>— Брат пожелал, чтобы я подружился с вами, — сказал Лань Ванцзи, когда Мэн Яо провожал его до ворот.</p>
  <p>— А вы хотите со мной дружить?</p>
  <p>— Нет, — сразу же ответил Лань Ванцзи.</p>
  <p>— Это хорошо, — обрадовался Мэн Яо. — Потому что я тоже не хочу.</p>
  <p>Они обменялись поклонами, Лань Ванцзи ушел, и толпа расступалась перед ним, как трава.</p>
  <p>Бирку Мэн Яо положил в тот же мешочек, где хранил подаренный Лань Сичэнем камень, и больше не доставал.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо все еще не знал, что он делает, но понемногу позволял себе задуматься.</p>
  <p>В свой растущий список адресатов он добавил Лань Ванцзи и написал ему учтивое письмо с последними сплетнями о великом темном заклинателе Вэй Усяне. Он помнил про мелодию.</p>
  <p>В ответ Лань Ванцзи прислал ему копию правил клана Лань из Гусу, не приложив даже записки.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо понял намек и решил больше ему не писать.</p>
  <p>Потом он прочитал правила клана и понял, что намека не было, а он сам — идиот. Вероятно, этого Лань Ванцзи и добивался.</p>
  <p>От возмущения Мэн Яо решил писать ему вдвое чаще и собирать слухи втрое усерднее.</p>
  <p>***<br/>
Мэн Яо был очень занят. Он вел обширную переписку с самыми неожиданными людьми, приглядывал краем глаза за своими землями, играл маме выученную мелодию и пытался практиковать заклинательские техники.</p>
  <p>В один прекрасный момент у него начали получаться бабочки-посланницы, и голуби в его голубятне вздохнули с облегчением. </p>
  <p>В редкие минуты досуга он снова начал доставать камень из мешочка на шее и любоваться им. Но камень был всего лишь камнем и не мог сравниться с человеком.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо разузнал, где найти лучших мастеров-ювелиров. Почему-то Не Хуайсан оказался в этом деле куда полезнее Цзян Яньли. А разузнав, заказал прекрасную заколку из лунного серебра. Он сделал набросок по памяти и велел, чтобы сделали так же, только лучше.</p>
  <p>Поскольку платил он щедро, мастера расстарались.</p>
  <p>Теперь Мэн Яо любовался не на камень, а на камень в оправе. Но не мог отделаться от мысли, что на хозяине вещь смотрелась бы лучше.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо все еще не знал, что делает. Но начинал догадываться. </p>
  <p>***<br/>
К Облачным Глубинам он подъехал на закате. Попросту не рассчитал время. Но если он повернет сейчас, больше он сюда никогда не приедет, не наберется глупости для этого, понимал Мэн Яо, поэтому спрыгнул с лошади и отважно подошел к воротам.</p>
  <p>Там его встретил смутно знакомый заклинатель в белом. Это мало что говорило, они все в Гусу были в белом. Но когда заклинатель приветствовал его по имени, Мэн Яо наконец узнал его.</p>
  <p>— Мы виделись в Безночном городе, — поклонился он. — Тогда я увел у клана Лань лошадь. Вот, приехал вернуть.</p>
  <p>Заклинатель поклонился в ответ, велел, чтобы лошадь отвели в стойло, а самого Мэн Яо проводил к дому Лань Сичэня и оставил у входа.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо с тоской проводил взглядом знакомое лицо, подумал о белой ленте и решительно вошел.</p>
  <p>— Молодой господин Мэн, — вежливо приветствовал его Лань Сичэнь. — Вы наконец решили навестить нас.</p>
  <p>Лань Сичэнь улыбался, но впервые его улыбка не грела. Он смотрел на Мэн Яо как смотрел бы на любого знакомого, может, даже не особо приятного, потому что он был воспитанным человеком и, конечно же, не стал бы показывать неприятному гостю, что ему не хочется находиться в таком обществе.</p>
  <p>«Но откуда же мне было знать?» — беспомощно подумал Мэн Яо.</p>
  <p>«Я знаю теперь, и это главное», — решил он потом.</p>
  <p>— Цзэу-цзюнь, — сказал он. — Простите, что заставил вас ждать так долго. Я должен вам... очень многое должен, но сначала — вот это.</p>
  <p>Он поставил на стол перед Лань Сичэнем шкатулку с заколкой.</p>
  <p>Лань Сичэнь открыл шкатулку, вытащил заколку, присмотрелся и замер.</p>
  <p>Потом закрыл глаза и как будто оттаял.</p>
  <p>— Я совсем перестал тебя понимать, — сказал он.</p>
  <p>— Немудрено, я и сам себя плохо понимаю, — честно ответил Мэн Яо. — Пожалуйста, задайте мне еще раз тот вопрос, который вы задали тогда. Мне кажется, теперь я смогу на него ответить.</p>
  <p>Лань Сичэнь кивнул.</p>
  <p>— Мэн Яо, — сказал он. — Почему ты тогда пошел на службу к Вэнь Жоханю?</p>
  <p>— Ради тебя, — ответил Мэн Яо.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>На хозяине заколка действительно смотрелась во сто крат лучше.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Эпилог</p>
  <p>— Побратимство? — удивился Мэн Яо.</p>
  <p>Они сидели втроем в башенке, из которой можно было наблюдать за всем поместьем. В последнее время Мэн Яо полюбил это место, особенно с тех пор, как обзавелся мечом, чтобы на нем летать. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на рыбное озеро вдалеке и еще более прекрасный — на ворота и дорогу к ним.</p>
  <p>— Побратимство, — кивнул Лань Сичэнь. На летнем солнце он будто сиял, а его глаза лучились улыбкой. Но если жаркий солнечный свет резал глаза, то на Лань Сичэня можно было смотреть бесконечно.</p>
  <p>Мэн Яо заморгал и вопросительно уставился на Не Минцзюэ.</p>
  <p>— Что? — сказал тот. — Был у меня один никчемный брат, станет двое. Велика ли разница.</p>
  <p>— Вот уж не знал, что ты считаешь меня никчемным, — заметил Лань Сичэнь.</p>
  <p>Они посмотрели друг на друга.</p>
  <p>— Хорошо, — уступил Не Минцзюэ. — Не никчемных. Но идея хороша. Молодая госпожа Цзян выходит замуж за наследника Цзинь. Цзян Ваньинь безмерно любит ее и ради нее сделает все. Нам нужен противовес. Отсюда союз Не и Лань.</p>
  <p>— Да простит меня глава Не, я все еще не понимаю, зачем вам в братьях я.</p>
  <p>— Потому что ты любишь деньги, — ответил Не Минцзюэ. — Странный выбор слов, все уже всё про тебя поняли, но Хуайсан мне сказал, что ты человек, уважающий поэзию. Вы странные. Называй, как хочешь. Почему вообще тебя убеждаю я. Сичэнь!</p>
  <p>О, вот это подлый прием, подумал Мэн Яо. Кто откажет Лань Сичэню. Он собрался возмутиться нечестной игрой, как случилось событие, которого он и ждал, сидя на башенке.</p>
  <p>К его воротам подъехала процессия.</p>
  <p>— Это Цзинь Гуаншань, что ли? — оживился Не Минцзюэ, присматриваясь.</p>
  <p>— Он самый, — сказал Мэн Яо. — Либо он узнал, что я подрываю его власть и приехал меня убить, либо он узнал, что я подрываю его власть и приехал меня усыновить. Не знаю, что пугает меня сильнее.</p>
  <p>Не Минцзюэ хрустнул костяшками пальцев.</p>
  <p>— Я разберусь, — сказал он и спрыгнул вниз.</p>
  <p>С почти детским восторгом Мэн Яо смотрел, как за ворота его прекрасного поместья вылетают сначала слуги Цзинь Гуаншаня, потом его свитские, потом и он сам. Не Минцзюэ аккуратно прикрыл ворота, покрутил шеей, повернулся и махнул им рукой.</p>
  <p>— Он суровый человек, но бесконечно предан тем, кого любит, — сказал Лань Сичэнь, перехватив его взгляд. — Он готов полюбить тебя. Прошу тебя, не отказывай ему в этом.</p>
  <p>— Цзэу-цзюнь, он только что пинками погнал со двора моего отца. Я уже люблю его, — признался Мэн Яо.</p>
  <p>***<br/>
У Мэн Яо была куча денег, обширные владения, связи с важными людьми и Лань Сичэнь. Теперь у него появились еще и многочисленные братья и целый заклинательский мир для развлечения.</p>
  <p>Но куча денег, конечно, была важнее всего.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>